


Professor Riddle

by Lady Logos (Logoht)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dark Lord, Gen, Good Tom Riddle, Hogwarts, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logoht/pseuds/Lady%20Logos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Riddle never became the Dark Lord.. Instead terrorizing students in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my stories that I published originally in FF.net, now here with a bit of revision and some additions done to it. Enjoy!

"You know Albus, I think it would have been better if I had became the Dark Lord.." Tom Riddle said bitterly one evening while they were both seated in the headmaster's office.

"Now now, Tom, you know it yourself that it's really not that bad. As far as I can see you enjoy teaching." Albus said, his eyes twinkling as they always did, the brooms in his purple robes dancing cheerfully.

"..The brats are going to make me insane, you know that right?" Tom asked, his red eyes looking at Dumbledore, his gaze accusing almost.

"Is it about the prank that the Weasley twins pulled this week? I know that becoming a toad can be quite traumatic and with Madam Umbridge giving you so much attention.. Never refuse a Lady, Tom. It only leads to trouble."

"..You know I hate her right? I'm practically Salivating at the thought of the Defence club dealing with her at some point. That Potter, while infuriating is still good enough to do that I'm sure."

"Now now, Tom, I'm sure nothing too bad will happen."

"..You think I'm worried? Old Man, there was a Very real possibility on the whole Dark Lord Business and if someone doesn't soon deal with that woman, I will."

"..Tom you remember last time what happened when you dealt with something, namely Lockheart right? The Board of Governors is still having fits about it."

Tom took a rather prideful pose, his teacup artfully on one hand. "I know. And I'm not regretting any of it, the man was a moron."

Dumbledore merely sighed slightly. "I think it's getting quite late, better go and do those rounds and then go to bed, go ahead, my boy."

Tom seethed for a moment, once again with that "my boy" business.. How he Loathed it.

"As you wish, Headmaster." He instead replied, let the old coot call him what he wished.. Drinking the rest of his tea, he gave an elaborate bow before leaving the office. Seeing the Potter brat, smuggling a toad out of the school, made him raise his brow, until he saw the pink bow on top of the toad's head.

"Potter!" He snapped out, making the boy jump and almost drop the toad. "Yes, Professor Riddle?" He had the voice of one who was clearly caught. "Make sure that toad finds a good place to live.. Perhaps near the lake?" He said in an almost gentle manner.

"..I.. Um.. Of course Professor." Potter said, turning to go. Inside his mind, Tom smirked. "Oh and detention for tomorrow evening. And if that's not Umbridge, I'll have you in detention for the rest of the week as well." Before turning and going to the other way.

The next morning, Tom looked strangely satisfied and Umbridge was nowhere to be seen. Toast to me, the best almost Dark Lord in the world, and History Professor, Tom Riddle.. He thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Reading this over, I Might add to this and make it a small collection of one shots, and therefore I have left it open for now. If someone wants more material on Tom's adventures in Hogwarts or you have ideas, please, do share and I'll be more than happy to write some more to this.


End file.
